Bella's Boys
by Lilac and Freesia
Summary: Bella, Emmett, and Jasper have been friends since childhood. As they grow older and face the fear of losing themselves and their true friends, will they realize that all they need is each other? Rated T for language. E/B Em/R J/A
1. Edward's Return

Bella, Emmett, and Jasper were friends since they were born, and each had their own problem. They were unbelievably close, and nothing came between them. But when Emmett's brother Edward comes to live with him after being away for two years, Edward takes a liking to Bella. Will Bella's love life interfere with the supposedly unbreakable bond between her friends?

I yawned and stretched my arms, smiling up at the ceiling. It was the first day of summer break, and I was already loving it. I checked my clock: 5:58, 5:59, 6:00...

RRRIIINNNGGG, RRRIIINNNGGG, RRRIII- "Hi, Emmett."

I rolled my eyes. When we were in middle school, Emmett (one of my closest friends) had called me every morning at 4:30 am because he was bored. I then told him that the earliest he could call me was 6:00 am, and if he called any earlier, I would tell his mother about some precious family memories (photos, maybe heirlooms...) that he _might_ have destroyed by accident. So basically, it was blackmail to get 30 more minutes of sleep. Emmett called me at the same time _every single day._

"Hey Bells! Listen, B, I was wondering if you, me, and Jazz could go to the beach... Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Ohhh _please_?" Emmett begged. Jasper was our other best friend. We were all friends for as long as we could remember. I rolled my eyes. Emmett acted more like a five-year-old than a 17-year-old.

"I'm fine with it as long as Jasper is going. God knows how many brain cells I'll lose from spending a day alone with _you_." I teased. "And wipe that pout off of your face." I added.

"How did you know?" Emmett asked, surprise coloring his tone. I laughed.

"I'm psychic, didn't I tell you?

"No! Oh my god B, that's so cool!" Emmett yelled. I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the fifth time. "We have to tell Jasper!" I thanked the lord that I would soon be able to talk to someone with the same intellect. Don't get me wrong, I loved Emmett, but he needed to start paying attention in class so people could actually talk to him without getting a headache.

In school, Emmett (despite his immaturity) was very popular. He was captain of the football team and was known for failing at least one class every semester. I had finally convinced him to start working harder in school so he wouldn't have to go to summer school _again_.

Jasper was extremely intelligent. Not as popular as Emmett, but he was really good-looking, and a lot of girls asked him out. Jasper had a passion for reading, like me. Not many girls at our school took the time to actually read a book, so Jasper found himself lecturing a girl about reading on a date while she's just staring at him dazedly. Relationships barely ever work out for Jazz.

I was the group nerd. I lived for my books (unlike Jasper who actually had a life). I wasn't very pretty and I wasn't very smart, but obviously I did something right to have friends like Jasper and Emmett. I didn't deserve them, but they put up with me and my self pity. I loved them for it.

"Hello?" I heard a groggy voice ask. He groaned, obviously having had checked the time. Jasper usually didn't like to wake up until 7:30.

"Jasper! Jasper! Did you know Bella was psychic?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"I was only joking, Em. And I thought you had a sense of humor." Jasper groaned.

"Sorry you had to wake up, Jasper. You know how Emmett is." I apologized. Emmett grunted, but said nothing.

"Oh, Jasper, can we go to the beach today?" Emmett asked, forgetting the previous conversation.

"Sure, just let me get a few more hours of sleep." The phone clicked off. I realized that that was probably wise since I was going to spend the day with Emmett.

"Yeah," I yawned. "I better get back to sleep. Call me at noon, Emmett." I said. "Bye,"

"Bye, B," I hung up and fell back onto my bed. Closing my eyes, I realized how tired I was, and fell asleep within the minute.

**EMPOV**

I frowned as Bella hung up. I was bored. How could they expect me to wait that long? My stomach growled, so I hurried downstairs to the kitchen, prepared to clean out the fridge. I rushed to the kitchen and opened the fridge door. Before I could even touch anything, I froze. Hunger forgotten, my eyes rested on the man staring at me. He gave me a hesitant wave, and resumed his cautious stare.

Shock and fury were visible on my face. The green-eyed man sitting at my table was someone I had once referred to as my brother. I shook my head in disgust. Edward had left two years ago, right after he graduated high school. **(A/N: Edward is two years older than Emmett) **He left a note saying he was sorry and that he would find an apartment somewhere in New York, and that he wanted his own life. He destroyed our family, and it took us two years to even start to get over it. It broke my mother's heart, and turned my father into the workaholic he is.

"I see you haven't changed a bit, Em. Raiding the fridge so early in the morning." He joked, but his eyes were still cautious.

"Shut up and explain to me why the hell you're in my house." I snapped. His eyes widened. He probably expected some mushy and sweet reunion. "And don't call me that. The only people who call me 'Em' are people that are important to me." I said. I wished Bella were here, she'd know what to say. Bella and Jasper had both known Edward from when we were little, but I only talked to Bella about it. She always helped me through when I was having problems. I know, right? _Me_ getting emotional. But my older brother left my family when I was sixteen. It was hard on me.

"Come on, Emmett. It couldn't have been _that_ bad-" I growled.

"You selfish bastard! Do you know how much pain you've caused Esme? Do you know how much you ruined Carlisle's happiness? You destroyed our family, and you think you can just waltz back in?" I roared. Edward and stood up and backed away. He didn't know how angry I could be.

"Emmett, are you alright? We heard you shouting and-" Esme began, Carlisle was staring at Edward, pain etched across his face. Her eyes landed on Edward and her face paled.

"Edward, you've come back." Tears streamed down her cheeks. I came over to where she stood and embraced her, trying to calm her down.

"Don't worry, mom. I was just telling him off." I said. She shook her head. Carlisle just stared at Edward vacantly.

"No, it's alright. I'm just, surprised is all." She said.

"You're not mad?" Edward sounded as shocked as I felt.

"You're my _son. _How can I _not_ forgive you?" She asked tearfully Carlisle agreed.

"Although what you did was wrong, I understand how you felt, son." Carlisle said.

"He's no brother of mine." I snarled. Esme and Carlisle shared an understanding look.

"It will take a while, but you must forgive your brother. He _is_ your brother, whether you want him to be or not." Carlisle said. I sighed.

"I'm going to the beach with Jasper and Bella later, around noon." I said, ignoring what my father had just said.

"You still friends with Jasper? And who's Bella, you're girlfriend?" Edward teased, trying to ease the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Yes, and if you hadn't ditched us, maybe you would know. And stay away from Bella, the last thing she needs is someone like you hanging around with us." I growled, then turned and went up to my room.

**EDPOV**

Emmett was right, I would be as close to him as ever if I had stayed. I was thankful for Jasper and whoever Bella was for taking care of Emmett while I was gone. Emmett was extremely important to me and I hated the fact that I hurt him, but I was confused when I left and I needed to find myself. I needed to live my own life.

I ran up to my room and fell onto my bed. It was as cold and unused as I had expected. Dust coated my collection of CDs and the rug was worn and untouched. No one had been in my room since I'd left. I lay on the bed and reminisced in the days when Emmett and I would hang out and joke around, watching TV or tossing a football in the back yard. It was all my fault that it was like this between us, but I didn't regret leaving. I fell asleep with those memories flooding my mind.

A few hours later, I woke up to find Esme out shopping and Carlisle at work. I decided I would let Emmett cool off before trying to talk to him. I sat up and ran a hand through my hair. I checked the clock, it was 12:03. The doorbell rang shrilly and I rushed downstairs, wondering who could be there.

I opened the door to see the most beautiful creature ever to grace the earth. She had pale skin and dark hair that spilled down her back in silky tresses. She had warm brown eyes and perfect features. I managed, with great difficulty, to tear my eyes away to keep me from staring. I heard Emmett's thunderous footsteps but ignored it. I was too focused on not hyperventilating.

"Hello, I'm Emmett's brother, Edward." I looked up to see her expression. The last thing I was expecting was her reaction. She _slapped_ me!

"How _dare_ you!" She shouted, her hand coming hard across my cheek again. She looked so pale and delicate, but _damn_ she hit hard. "How could you do that to Emmett? Do you know how many times he came to me in the middle of the night because he felt abandoned? Do you know how it felt seeing him so sad, after I'd known him to always be so happy? How dare you!" She shouted in my face. Guilt flooded through me. I knew what I did was wrong, but having this beautiful angel angry at me was too much to bear.

"Hey, B. Edward, I see you met Bella." Emmett said. His face was amused but his eyes were cold.

"Emmy!" She screamed. I chuckled quietly, despite the stinging in my cheek. Emmett enveloped her in a hug. I saw her whisper something to him.

"I'm alright." He said back quietly.

"As much as I liked seeing you yell at Edward, we should get going." Emmett said.

"Bella, you coming?" I turned to see a blonde-haired boy standing in the doorway. His eyes darted to me before he ignored me. I remembered Jasper vaguely from when he and Emmett were little.

"It was nice to meet you, Bella." I muttered, my fingers touching my stinging cheek.

"You don't remember her?" Jasper asked suddenly, forgetting to ignore me.

"Remember...?" I asked. Jasper shook his head.

"We were all friends since we were five. Bella and I used to come over every day after school." Jasper said.

"Bella _Swan_?" I asked. She nodded reluctantly. I remembered a girl always coming over, daughter of police chief Charlie Swan, but I never thought she would end up such a gorgeous girl.

They didn't say another word to me as they exited the house. I had screwed up so badly, and all I could do was hope to make things better.

**BPOV**

I arrived at Emmett's house about four minutes late. I parked my car in front of the house. We always used my truck when we went to places like the beach because we could put all of the beach equipment in the back. I had just picked up Jazz and I told him to wait and that I would get Emmett.

"Hang on, I'll be right back." I said, hopping out of the car and running to the door.

I rang the doorbell and waited. The sound of Emmett's heavy footsteps that were usually heard, did not come as I was expecting. The door opened and I realized I was staring straight into the face of Edward Cullen. Emmett's brother, the one who had caused so much pain. I remembered him from a couple of years ago when Jasper and I would come over. I thought he was so handsome, and I had a crush on him. Now I just saw the jerk who had abandoned my best friend.

"Hello, I'm Emmett's brother, Edward." My eyes narrowed. He didn't remember me. What a jerk. He left Emmett and he had the nerve to just _talk _to me? To come back and do whatever he wanted? I was so mad, I slapped him hard across the face without thinking.

"How _dare_ you!" I yelled, slapping him again. I was so mad! "How could you do that to Emmett? Do you know how many times he came to me in the middle of the night because he felt abandoned? Do you know how it felt seeing him so sad, after I'd known him to always be so happy? How dare you!" I shouted. I could see a hint of guilt in his eyes, but that meant nothing to me.

"Hey, B. Edward, I see you met Bella." Emmett said stiffly from behind Edward. He looked so empty, I just wanted to pull him into a hug.

"Emmy!" I screamed, hurtling towards him. He opened his arms and I jumped to give him a hug. This was how we usually greeted each other. It was quite ridiculous.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to him. He managed a tiny smile.

"I'm alright." I knew we would discuss this later, but now we had to go to the beach. I wanted Emmett to forget about this and have a good time.

"As much as I liked seeing you yell at Edward, we should get going." Emmett said. I smiled.

"Bella, you coming?" Jasper asked from the doorway.

"It was nice to meet you, Bella." Edward muttered, his fingers delicately placed on his red cheek. I tried not to laugh as a red handprint formed on his face.

"You don't remember her?" Jasper asked.

"Remember...?" Edward said curiously.

"We were all friends since we were five. Bella and I used to come over every day after school." Jasper said.

"Bella _Swan_?" He asked. I nodded reluctantly. I had changed a lot since I'd last seen him, I wasn't surprised he was shocked.

We all left the house without another glance at Edward.

"Ready for the beach, Em?" I asked.

"You bet!" He yelled, pumping his fists in the air, a grin spreading on his face.

This was going to be fun.

**A/N: I know that Edward seems really OOC in this, but it helps the story, so bear with me. Please review, and I'll try to update soon.**


	2. Rosalie Hale

**A/N: Thanks to **_**mikenewtonislove, xLaurelCullenxx, Nicki-hunny, VolturiGirl, iownthesmiley, and cullen1994**_** for reviewing, thanks for the support and kind words, love ya! ;)**

We arrived at the beach at around 12:20, and it was one of those rare days in Forks where the sun actually shined. Bella and Emmett were having a silent conversation with their eyes, but I understood what they were feeling. Emmett must have been furious, disgusted, horrified, miserable, inconsolable, and heartbroken. He obviously did not like the return of his brother, but understood that he needed to forgive him eventually. This upset him deeply.

Emmett was a very fascinating person. He was overprotective, funny, unbelievably understanding, and completely and utterly annoying. Though most of the time I spent with him was dripping with sarcasm or joking around, Emmett the most amazing friend. It hurt Bella, and me as well to see Emmett in such low spirits. Emmett rarely discussed the sensitive topic of his brother with me, but I understood. Bella would always give her most honest opinion on something, and would willingly give a five minute hug to anyone who needed it. She could handle either one of us getting emotional without saying a word. As you can well imagine, it wasn't normal for Emmett to cry in front of me while I gave him a meaningful hug. It's just not like that between us.

I wasn't much of a talker, which explained why I didn't have an excessive amount of friends. Okay, so Bella and Emmett were my only _real_ friends, but they were the only people I needed in my life. I loved reading, especially history books. I didn't really date, and although I knew almost all of the answers in class, I never raised my hand or shared my opinion in class. I had a dream of becoming a therapist or a history teacher. While Bella was able to give her opinion, I was best at listening and speaking only when necessary. I could calm anyone down and understand their feelings.

As soon as we arrived at the beach, Bella and Emmett put on their matching sunglasses and crossed their arms. I just laughed and rolled my eyes at the immaturity of my friends. Bella giggled but Emmett turned to us, looking serious.

"Race you to the water! READYSETGO!!" Emmett shouted. People turned to look at Emmett with a disapproving glare, but I was set on running to the shore. I laughed and ran freely, my feet kicking up sand as I sprinted across the beach. Bella was last because she kept falling, so she walked sadly behind us. Emmett looked behind him and frowned. We both knew Bella was very self-conscious, so Emmett ran back and took Bella up on his back. He then sprinted after me. I stopped sprinting, but kept running so Emmett could come in front of me. Bella was smiling and laughing as Emmett tripped and flung Bella into the sand. She sat there, sand in her hair, pouting. I ran after them, hardly containing myself from the look on Emmett's face.

"Jasper?" I heard a voice ask from behind me. I turned to see a blonde girl with sharp blue eyes. She smiled lightly and my eyes widened in shock. She was tall and much more beautiful than I remembered.

"Rose? Is that you?" I asked, examining her. She nodded happily and I embraced her.

"Jazz, who's this?" Bella asked, standing beside me and leaning on my shoulder. Rosalie looked shocked, but slightly amused. She had a teasing look on her face.

"Bella, this is Rosalie, my long lost cousin." I said. Rose raised her eyebrows and examined Bella. "Rose, this is my best friend Bella." Rose looked slightly disappointed, probably expecting Bella to be my girlfriend.

"Hi, Rosalie, nice to meet you." Bella said politely, sticking out her hand to shake. Rose hesitantly took her hand, eyeing Bella with a cautious look. Rosalie took a while to warm up to people. It took her two years until she realized I wasn't going to attack her or verbally abuse her. She had a trust problem.

An awkward silence passed between us. Then, leave it to Emmett to destroy any signs of awkwardness. I suppose I should appreciate him for that one trait...

"Guuuuys, why'd you ditch me?" Emmett whined, stomping up behind Bella. Rose's eyes widened as she took in Emmett's massive form. When Emmett saw Rosalie, his jaw dropped.

**EMPOV**

I was getting angry that Jasper and Bella weren't coming to the shore, so I decided to go look for them. I found them standing with their backs towards me.

"Guuuuys, why'd you ditch me?" I asked, coming up from behind Bella. I realized they were talking to someone and I glanced at the person before turning back to Bells and Jazz. I did a double take.

The girl in front of me was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen in my entire life. She had golden hair and deep blue eyes that I could look into forever. She was tall and charming and drop dead gorgeous. Not to mention her-

"Will you guys stop ogling each other and talk? Jeez." Bella interrupted my thoughts. I realized the angel standing before me was mirroring the emotions I was sure were displayed on my face. I grinned widely and offered my arm for her to take.

"Shall we?" I asked with a goofy smile. She smiled back and I felt like she could tell me that leprechauns and unicorns were real and I'd believe her. Oh man, those eyes!

"We shall." She replied, taking my arm and shooting me another glittering smile.

**BPOV**

I watched grinning as Emmett and Rosalie walked off, both beaming like a couple of idiots. I shook my head, glad that Edward was out of Emmett's mind. I turned to Jasper with a wicked look on my face.

"I guess it's just you and me now..." I said. Jasper narrowed his eyes, realizing what I was up to. He readied himself, raising his arms in defense but preparing to strike.

"TAG YOUR IT!" I screamed, smacking him on the chest and running as fast as I could. Me being me, I tripped and fell onto the sand, tripping Jasper in the process. Jasper toppled over me and we both fell on the ground laughing. Our giggling evolved into a full-blown sand fight, then we resolved to sitting in the sand, laughing and joking around. It was summer days like these that I came to really respect Jasper.

**EPOV**

_A few hours later..._

I lounged on the couch, my feet hanging off and my chin tucked into my chest. I stared at the TV with a blank expression, not even paying attention to what was playing. I was lost in thought. My friend, Alice, who was Emmett's age was coming over to visit from New York. She was the most energetic little pixie ever to exist. It amazed me how she could bounce off the walls without a hint of caffeine. Though she was really annoying, she was a great friend.

Still thinking deeply, I heard the door open. I turned to see Bella standing there, glancing at me, then the TV. She snickered as I turned to see what was playing. Finally focusing on the TV, I realized what was playing.

"SpongeBob? Nice." Bella snickered again and my eyes widened. She must've thought I _enjoyed_ these childish TV shows **(A/N: I love SpongeBob btw, I just didn't picture Edward as a SpongeBob fan ;D)**

"No, really, I-I wasn't watching that, I-" I stammered, my cheeks turning red. I didn't know why I was reacting like this, probably because I didn't want this gorgeous angel to think of me as some childish fool. Which I was in fact. I was related to Emmett, anyone who spends their childhood with _that_ kid is bound to have some of his ridiculousness rub off on him.

"That's okay, your secret is safe with me." She winked and I think I felt my heart stop. How was this girl doing this to me? I was enthralled by her and I hardly said five words to the girl! **(A/N: For the record, he literally said five words to Bella. I counted. ^_^)**

I was just about to protest when Emmett burst in with the widest grin on his face. He didn't acknowledge me as he danced about the room (well, he danced the best he could, considering he was hardly capable of dancing with his massive size), Bella was giggling. Jasper came in with his arms full of beach equipment such as chairs, towels, an umbrella, etc.

"God, did you see her? She was awesome! She said she wanted to major in engineering! And damn, did you see her-" Emmett rambled. I rolled my eyes, I had never seen Emmett lovesick, but I really wished I hadn't.

"Emmett stop! That's my _cousin_!!" Jasper yelled in disgust, covering his ears as Emmett went on about how attractive his new infatuation was. They had only been gone for about two hours and he was already obsessed. Well, I shouldn't be talking considering I hardly had a conversation with a girl and I was going crazy for her.

"Oh, Emmett?" I said. I saw Emmett visibly stiffen and Bella put a comforting hand on his shoulder. I prayed he wouldn't have to be afraid of talking to me for very long, it was utterly absurd and hurt me deeply.

"Yes, Edward?" Emmett responded blankly, but I could detect the hatred and unexpressed anger in his eyes. I really had no idea how me leaving would have this much of an impact on him. It hurt me a lot.

"My friend Alice Brandon will be coming over this weekend, I just wanted to let you know." I informed him gently, trying not to upset him in any way.

"Good to know!" He responded sarcastically. It was so weird seeing Emmett like this. It was not at all the Emmett I remembered. I felt that horrible feeling of guilt creep up on me that I was beginning to feel multiple times on a daily basis.

With that, Emmett, Bella, and Jasper trudged up stairs. Bella was talking animately, no doubt trying to bring Emmett's mind off the _"dreadful"_ conversation with me. As guilty as I was, I couldn't help but feel Emmett was overreacting. Maybe he wasn't only mad at me because I left. Maybe there was another reason.

**BPOV**

Breaking my promise to Edward, I giggled as I retold the event when I had walked in. I knew he wasn't really into SpongeBob, but it was funny to tease him all the same. Jasper laughed and Emmett even smiled a little. I wracked my brain for something that would cheer him up.

"I KNOW!" I shouted, accidentally blurting out what was supposed to be kept in my mind. Emmett and Jasper both gave me a 'what's-wrong-with-you' look. I blushed and shrunk back, shying away from their amused gazes.

"How about we have a sleepover on Saturday, maybe you could invite Rosalie..." I winked at Emmett then frowned at the topic.

"I seem to be the only one in this room that she doesn't like." I said sadly. Jasper patted my head in a foolish manner, but attempting poorly to bring me reassurance.

"Rosalie? She's always like that to new people. Especially since she seemed to take a liking to Emmett, she probably got nervous about you being so close to us." Jasper explained, but it only made me feel worse. I had always been insecure about my relationship with Em and Jazz because I was afraid it would affect their love life. Emmett saw my hesitation and smiled.

"Don't worry, B. If Rose has a problem with my little sis, I don't want anything to do with her." I smiled at him and thanked him, but I could see the sacrifice in his eyes. I hoped Rosalie would warm up to me soon.

"So who else will we be inviting?" Emmett asked curiously.

"I have a couple of friends that could come over, but I don't know if they could sleep over." I said.

"Who?" asked Jasper hesitantly. He knew I had a few friends that had crushes on him, but they were probably just using me to get to him. How pathetic.

"Jessica, Angela, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Tanya." I listed off. Emmett and Jasper were hesitant with the boys, but they agreed. I immediately made a mental list of things to get for the party since I knew Em and Jazz wouldn't help at all.

I cheered in excitement, but after spotting Emmett's wicked grin, I was wondering what the hell I had gotten myself into.

**A/N: I am **_**so**_** sorry I hadn't updated sooner! I just have so much to do this summer, sleepovers, shopping, movies, etc. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! ^_^ I'm a little sad right now because one of my favorite authors on FF, Fall Down Again Bella, is leaving for an unknown period of time. I'm just adding this so maybe you could take a look at one of her amazing finished stories and give your support. I'd really appreciate it if that was me, so I'm sure she will as well.**

**Anyhoo, I LOVE the reviews! Imagine my expression when I checked my emails and saw how many hits their were! So many favorites and alerts, it made me smile. :)**

**Remember:**

**Reviews=Update**

**No Reviews= :(**

**Just click the freakin' button and leave a review, bash me all you want, I need some advice! Also, (just for fun) if you send in your name, maybe I'll shove you in somewhere ;D Just tell me your name and what you might want to be in the story.**

**Any ideas for the plot are graciously accepted, I'll try to update next week if the review rate is the same.**

**x's and o's**

**Lilac and Freesia**


	3. Saturday Sleepover

**A/N: Hello!!! Thanks to Raygn, AutumnChill, Ellen127, TaylorShareeseVAT, Twilighterforlife, littlejuliz, justthatchick, ginerva-lilly, and RaRaTwilight. I got ONE name here so I'm just giving a teeny tiny little part, but thanks anyways! (Now I know at least one person reads the A/Ns) ;D BTW, sorry for the frequent POV changing, but it's just my way of showing what everyone is thinking. I actually tried writing this story without any POVs but I kept slipping into one. Sorry if it bugs you, I'll try not to switch as frequently.**

**One more thing- I'm SOOOOO sorry for the really, really, really, really, REALLY long time it took to update! Read on!**

* * *

RRRIIINNNGGG RRRIIINNNGGG RRRIIINNNGGG

I silently cursed Emmett to the fiery pits of hell before picking up the phone. Sighing, I held the phone a foot away from my ear as Emmett screamed.

"GOOD MORNING BELLS!! WAKE UP!! WAKE UP!! WAKE UP!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Even with the phone safely away from my ear, I flinched.

"Emmett, it's Saturday! Can I please have one day to enjoy myself?" I begged. I could practically hear Emmett rolling his eyes.

"Bella, we have the sleepover to get ready for! You're the one who suggested it!" Emmett exclaimed. I groaned, instantly regretting even mentioning a sleepover. I gave up in advance, knowing Emmett would be the one to win the argument before it even started.

"Alright, Em. You call Jazz and you two will be in charge of calling to invite everybody. Remember, everyone should arrive at 5:30, and they can leave whenever they want, even tomorrow at lunch. After that, we kick them out. I'll go shopping for anything we need for the sleepover." I said strictly. Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, sure. But no girly stuff, okay? Like don't get any nail polish or anything." Emmett warned.

"Me, nail polish?" I scoffed.

"Yeah, well, I dunno. Just remember to get lot's of food!" Emmett said. I rolled my eyes. Emmett would probably be the only one eating. Tanya and Angela were nice, but they always watched the carbs they ate. Jess barely ate and I didn't even know why I said to invite her. Probably for the sake of having people at the sleepover.

I quickly said goodbye and hung up, throwing on jeans and a T-shirt and heading downstairs. I called to Charlie that I'd be out for a while and left to the grocery store.

With great effort, I twisted the key in the ignition, my extremely loud truck roaring to life. I slammed the gas and backed the truck out of the driveway and headed to the nearest grocery store. I made a mental list of the things we might need for the sleepover.

I pulled into the parking lot and made my way to the store, repeating the list of things in my head. Once purchasing everything (popcorn, an assortment of candy, countless bags of chips, soda, and many other things needed to keep a party going) I went to rent at least fifteen movies that Emmett, Jasper and I would enjoy, and decided I deserved a coffee break. It began to pour outside so by the time I made it inside the coffee shop, I was drenched. To the other customers I probably resembled a drowned cat.

I got in line and looked at the cheerful girl taking orders. Since I wasn't in the mood to be intensely hyper (caffeine did that to me), I decided on peppermint hot chocolate **(A/N: I used to love getting those in the morning before school :D)** and waited until it was my turn to order.

"Hello, my name's Kendra, what can I get for you today?" She asked brightly. I smiled at her, her bubbly attitude becoming contagious. At least someone is having a good day in all this rain. I thought.

"I'll have a Grande peppermint hot chocolate, please." I said.

"Would you like whip cream on that?" She asked. Politely refused, thanking her and offering one last smile before turning around and glancing at my watch.

With half an hour to kill, I sat at a table by the window watching the rain and sipped my hot chocolate.

I'm bringing sexy back

Them other boys don't know how to act

I think it's special what's behind your back

So turn around and I'll pick up the slack

Take em' to the bridge

Dirty b-

Many people around me stared with amused expressions and others snickered as my phone rang loudly. Emmett is going to die today. I thought furiously.

"What is it, Emmett?" I snapped. "And why the hell did you change my ringtone? People are laughing at me!" I said, glaring at the people trying to stifle their laughter. My pointed glare shut them up.

"C'mon, B, you know it fits me." He laughed loudly. "I was just calling to tell you Jazzy and I finished the invites. Rosie said she couldn't come, but everyone else can. Did you get the food?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I got everything we need for tonight. Remember to push the couches closer to the TV, set up the air mattresses, and set up the surround sound for when we watch the movies." I said. We had done this many times before, but there was always something Emmett forgot if I wasn't there to remind him.

"Okay, I know. Get over here as soon as you can." Emmett ordered.

"Alright, alright. I'll be there soon." I told him. "Bye." I hung up and grabbed my cup, tossing it in the trash can. I stuffed my phone in my pocket and looked up to meet sparkling green eyes. I realized it was Edward and stumbled back, alarmed. He caught me around the waist before I could fall backwards. My cheeks reddened.

"Thanks." I mumbled, trying to side-step around him to get to the door. He blocked me.

"Wait, I wanted to know if... maybe if you wanted to- to hang out sometime." He stuttered nervously, his cheeks tinted pink. My eyes widened in shock. Did he not realize I hated his guts? Had he completely forgotten the fact that I teased him, or slapped him, or glared at him with all the hate and loathing I could muster? I was beginning to question his sanity.

"Um, no...?" I said it like it was a question, giving him a confused look. He frowned, looking at me with his smothering green eyes.

"Why not?" He asked. I stared at him like he was crazy- which he probably was.

"Because I don't like you?" Again it sounded like a question.

"Why not?" He repeated with a frustrated tone, running a hand through his tousled bronze hair.

"Because of what you did to Emmett! You left him when you were so close! I shouldn't have had to hold him while he broke down because he missed you, you should've been there for your little brother. And no matter how much he hated you, he worried about you every day." I got lost in my painful memories before Edward sighed.

"I have a good reason, though. My father-" He began, but my phone beeped. I checked the text.

Where the hell r u

-Em

"I have to go." I said, turning around and walking towards my car, leaving Edward with a confused and hurt expression.

I'm on my way

-B

I texted back quickly, getting into my car and driving as fast as my ancient truck could go. It took me a minute before I processed what had happened in the coffee shop. Emmett's brother, the guy that I loathed before I even met, asked me out!

He's pretty hot... a voice in the back of my head said.

Yeah, well, he's a jerk. How do you know if he wouldn't leave you too? If he could leave his own brother, why couldn't he ditch a boring, small town girl with no good looks?

Forget about Edward's sanity, I was beginning to question my own.

I arrived at the Cullen house, my arms were full of plastic cups and paper plates (I didn't want to risk anyone breaking Esme's favorite crystal glasses or fine china) as I entered the house with the spare key I was given a few years ago.

"Emmett! Get your lazy ass down here and bring in some groceries!!" I yelled, dropping the plates and cups on the kitchen counter. "Hi, Esme." I said, blushing at my loud outburst. Esme looked up from her book and shifted her seat on the couch in the living room.

"Hello, dear. Carlisle and I are going to visit some friends in Bremerton so you kids don't get too destructive. Keep an eye on Emmett." She smiled.

"Bremerton? That's quite a drive." I said, trying to keep a light conversation going while her lumbering son came downstairs.

"Hey, little B, did you get the food?" Emmett asked. I rolled my eyes. Food, that was all that Emmett cared about.

"For the last time, Emmett, I bought food!" I yelled with annoyance. Jasper came down with an amused grin that I wanted to smack off his face. He remained unfazed from Emmett's stupid and childish behavior... most of the time.

I could tell Jazz was going to make a dry remark but before he could speak the doorbell rang.

"WHOOHOO!!" Emmett screamed, running to the door. And I immediately dreaded what was to come.

**EDPOV**

Damn it, I thought, why the hell did I have to go and ask out the most beautiful girl I've ever met that I'm positive hates my guts. I'm so freaking stupid! I cursed quietly as Bella exited the coffee shop. Honestly I hadn't the faintest idea of what I was doing when I spotted Bella sitting by the window with her drink. When I saw her there, soaked from the rain, cheeks flushed, I acted on impulse. It was probably the stupidest mistake I had ever made.

Glancing at the clock, I scrambled out into the rain that was beginning to come down by the bucketload. Hopping in my Volvo, I sped to the airport to pick up my friend.

Alice was tiny ball of energy. She had inky black hair, piercing blue eyes, and a dangerous puppy pout. Alice was the only friend I had in New York, and she understood me without words. She knew when a subject was sensitive and she never pried. She also had the uncanny ability of seeing the future.

Well, she didn't exactly see it, but she sensed it. Sometimes she would say something like, "I sense... warmth and sunshine ," pressing her fingers to her temple and speaking in a low voice to amuse me. Later that day, I could expect the rain or snow to clear up and the sun to shine. I loved Alice, she was a great friend.

When I arrived at the airport, I quickly found the gate she would arrive in and waited. My mind drifted back to Bella. I had no idea why I was so attracted to her, and I wanted to get to know her but I didn't know how to get close to her. She hated my guts and I didn't even get the chance to have a nice conversation with her.

"EDWARD!!" I jumped at the sound of my name being squealed loud enough to turn heads. I smiled and embraced my friend, ruffling her hair because I knew she hated it.

"Hey, Al. How've you been?" I asked, ignoring her icy glare as she tried to fix her hair.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Now who is she?" Alice smiled sweetly, but it ended up looking like a grin that could give the Cheshire cat a run for his money. I could feel my cheeks redden.

"What? Who?" I faked confusion but Alice saw through me. She shook her head, her eyes twinkling.

"Oh, come on. The way you were staring off into space with that frustrated look of yours told it all. Even if I didn't see you with that look, your too easy to read." I probably should've expected Alice to know, she said I was an open book to her.

"Her name's Bella and I don't even know her very well. But she's the prettiest girl I've ever seen, and man, she's got this attitude that-"

"Alright, lover boy, I'd like to meet her myself. Let's go." Alice shoved me forwards and we went to the baggage claim, rushing to get home. I only hoped Alice wouldn't embarrass me.

**BPOV**

The party was going fairly well, but Mike was annoying me with suggestive comments, Jessica was shooting me glares of jealousy, and Emmett and Jasper looked like they wanted to murder Mike. Angela and Tanya were sweet, and the only thing Lauren did was glare at everyone. Eric and Tyler were just gaping at the Wii, Xbox 360, and PS3 placed in front of the giant screen TV.

"Alrighty then," I said, clapping my hands together and looking at everyone. "Let's play Truth or Dare." I said, ushering everyone to the middle of the living room. We all sat in a circle and I decided to go first.

"Jasper, truth or dare?" I asked him. Emmett was staring at Jasper with raised eyebrows, prepared to tease him if he said truth.

"Dare." Jasper said, shooting Emmett a smug grin. I mentally cursed, wishing he had gone with truth. I was horrible at making up dares.

"I dare you to... skip up and down the block in your boxers singing the American anthem at the top of your lungs." I said, blurting out the first thing I could think of. Jasper blushed, yanking off his shirt, then hesitating before pulling down his shorts.

"Damn it, Bella, I'll get you for this." Jasper said, but his cheeks were still tomato red. Lauren looked like she was going to faint, and Emmett and sniggered. We all went downstairs with Jasper to the front door.

Edward's Volvo pulled up in front of the house just as we we got out. Edward and another girl came out with confused expressions. The girl's eyes bulged when she saw Jasper, and Edward looked disgusted. Jasper's face couldn't have gotten any redder.

"We're playing Truth or Dare," I explained for Jasper's benefit.

"I hate you, Bella." Jasper muttered menacingly. I just grinned and skipped forward to kiss his cheek, ruffling his hair.

"Love you too, Jazzy." I sang, skipping back to my spot next Emmett who was stifling his laughter. Edward and Alice just looked confused and slightly angry. I shrugged it off and shoved Jasper into the street as he began shouting the American anthem. By the time he got back, we were all in hysterics. Except for Lauren who was still ogling Jasper. Edward had taken Alice inside to put away her luggage, but they came back to play with us (much to Emmett's frustration).

When we got back to the living room (Alice and Edward joining the circle) Jasper turned to me and grinned evilly. I gulped.

"Mike, truth or dare?" he asked. I was suddenly afraid. Very, very afraid.

* * *

**A/N: Not much of a cliffy, but I think you can guess what's going to happen. :D Next chapter includes more Truth or Dare and something else that will be very important to the story. All you Edward/Bella fans will like the next chapter. I swear to God I'll update ASAP!!**

**As for the dare that Bella had Jasper do, I dared my friend to do that except it was 6:00 AM and she was wearing her funny PJs that she's very self-conscious of. ^_^ **

**Love you all, you can review or PM me, I love talking to people :)  
**


	4. Explanations

Repulsive. Absolutely _repulsive._

My mind screamed in protest as Mike Newton, the boy who had lusted over me since day one, lowered his lips to mine. I tried to flinch away but his face followed mine. I shot a hateful glare at Jasper who was grinning smugly. Newton's mouth was the foulest thing I'd ever tasted, his lips were chapped and he opened his mouth, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I nearly barfed.

Shoving his face off of mine, I ran up to Emmett's bathroom, grabbed my toothbrush, and scrubbed my mouth for five minutes straight. I then rinsed my mouth multiple times before deciding I got all of the Newton out of my mouth. I went back downstairs and sat a safe distance away from Mike, glaring daggers at Jasper, who tried his best to look innocent.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Mike asked me. I knew Mike, and he would probably dare me to do something like stripping down to my knickers. I snorted at the thought.

"Truth," I said, and I doubted anyone would call me a wimp after the look of utter disappointment on Mike's face. I guessed everyone knew what he was thinking for a dare, because even Emmett didn't laugh at me.

"Who was the first boy you ever kissed or dated?" He asked. I could see Edward leaning in with interest out of the corner of my eye.

"Jasper. We dated for two months in eighth grade before deciding it was only friendship. He was my first kiss." I blew Jasper a kiss and he mocked a swoon, pretending to catch the kiss and put it in his pocket. We weren't exactly concerned or sensitive about our past relationship, we actually joked about it often.

Everyone chuckled except for the girl with the spiky black hair, Alice. I snickered at her expression which was a mixture of frustration and jealousy. Even though I had already done a dared someone, I couldn't help but play matchmaker.

"Alice, truth or dare?" I asked. She looked at me blankly, obviously trying to cover up her jealousy when she boldly stated, "Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Jasper for two minutes." I said. Her face turned red, but she shot me a quick, grateful glance. I winked and watched her hesitantly lift her lips to Jasper's. Their lips met in a soft kiss before they literally attacked each other with kisses. I grinned smugly and watched as three minutes ticked by. Turning back to the circle, I smiled at the kissing couple in the corner. It was rare that Jasper found a girl that he truly liked, but he had never found one without saying anything to her. They obviously had some sort of connection.

I checked the time and decided it was time to start the movies since Lauren was still too busy ogling Edward who was scooting away from her with wide eyes, Jazz found himself a girl (and was passionately kissing her), Mike was staring at me, Eric and Tyler were god knows where, and Angela and Jessica were talking quietly in the corner.

"Okay everyone! Let's get some movies going! Emmett, Jazz, you guys make sure everyone gets a say in the movie we're watching, I'll get the snacks." Emmett's eyes lit up at the mention of food and Jasper looked frustrated that he had to stop kissing Alice.

They finally chose _The Dark Knight_ with Christian Bale and Heath Ledger. The three boys (Mike, Tyler, and Eric) were gazing intently at the giant flat screen that took up most of the wall. There was surround sound too, and I was a bit reluctant to watch a violent movie with surround sound.

When the movie started, Emmett kept trying to imitate the joker, grinning manically and cackling. Everyone moved away from him, but we ended up having a laughing fit when he tried to mock the Joker's line, _"Why so serious?"_

"Oh my god, like Christian Bale is like _so_ hot," Lauren said, I rolled my eyes. Trust Lauren to be the one commenting about the actor's looks. I just snorted and tried my best to imitate her nasally voice.

"Oh my god, I like know. He's like super like sexy, like especially like when he's like in his like costume... like." I swept my hair behind my shoulder and tilted my head. Lauren glared at me and stood up.

"I like wasn't planning on like sleeping over anyways." She huffed. "Bye, Edward. Bye, Jasper." She said their names like she was praising the gods. I just snickered and watched her try to exit through the closet. She raised her nose and closed the closet before walking out the front door. Everyone began laughing and we were all relieved that Lauren left.

~*~

By the time 11:30 rolled around, Tyler had left after informing us that he had some 'family thing' to attend to and Eric, Tyler, Angela, and Jessica were all getting ready for bed. I smiled at Emmett and Jasper from my spot at the top of the stairs. Emmett grinned at me and Jasper smiled.

"Goodnight, my boys." I said, giving them a little wave before heading to the guest bedroom where the girls would be sleeping.

"We're still her boys." I heard Emmett say before I closed the door. I had called Emmett and Jasper 'my boys' for as long as I could remember. It had become a pet name for my two 'brothers'. It was true, though. They were my boys.

When Jess and Angela came into the room dressed in their pajamas, they fell asleep almost immediately. I lay awake on my air mattress, staring up at the ceiling. Whenever I slept over at Emmett's house, I always found myself trying to go to sleep with a million things on my mind.

Heaving myself off the bed, I snuck out of the guest room and left the door slightly open so it wouldn't make as much noise when I came back in. Tip-toeing into the hallway, I checked the time. The glowing numbers on my watch read _12:30 am_. I crept through the house and came to the end of the hallway where a large pair of sliding glass doors opened onto a large terrace.

I sat down on one of the cushioned seats that was cold from the early morning air. The sky was dark and a cool breeze swept around me. I shivered, pulling my thin pajamas closer to my body (a sad attempt at gaining warmth). I sunk lower into the chair, my thoughts buzzing around in my head. I tried focusing on one thing at a time when I heard a rather loud noise from beside me.

"Hello, Bella."

"Oh shit. Oh god, you scared the hell out of me!" I put a hand over my heart and breathed slowly as Edward scooted closer to me

"Sorry, you looked kind of lost in your thoughts and I couldn't really help it." He smiled crookedly, his green eyes twinkling even in the dark. I sighed and tried to ignore the obvious electric current flowing between us.

"So what are you doing out here?" I asked, looking out where the sun was to rise in an hour.

"I like to come out here to think. You?"

"Same. I've always come out here when I'm sleeping over." I said, weaving my fingers together and glancing at Edward.

"Sorry, but I don't believe I got to finish before. I was going to tell you, or explain why, well, in greater detail-" He rambled, running a hand through his tousled bronze hair.

"Why you left your family." I finished for him. He nodded, staring at his feet, guilt in his eyes.

A moment of silence passed between us before he spoke.

"My father," He began, looking up at me. "Is an amazing man. I would just like to tell you I am not blaming anything on him. This is really my fault. My father, as you know, is an incredible surgeon. He's at the top of his business, and he couldn't have been more successful. The problem was, ever since I was born he wanted me to be what he was. He expected me to have the same passion he did, and I felt so pressured. I couldn't tell him I wanted to be a pianist, or even that I just didn't want to be a surgeon. So I left." By this point, I finally understood why he left, and I even pitied him. I regretted hating him the second he left.

"I didn't mean to leave Emmett like that," he continued. "He didn't, _doesn't_ understand the pain I had to endure staying away from him. I couldn't call because, well, it would just draw me back to what I was escaping. In New York I earned a ton of money teaching piano lessons at my apartment, and I felt truly happy. Alice lived in the apartment two doors down from mine, and we became great friends. I came back here in hopes of gaining my family's love again. I told Carlisle, and I can't say he's pleased, but he said he'll support me with anything I choose to do. I just wish Emmett forgave me."

I looked at Edward for the first time. I saw a bright, handsome, great guy with a promising future who was just misunderstood.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I just assumed you left for no reason when Emmett told me and I, well I just-" He put a finger on my lips, smiling broadly.

"It's alright." He said.

We both turned back to the rising sun in hopes of starting again. Little did I know it would just get harder from there, and I would have to fight to keep my friendship with the two boys who were my whole life. They were _my_ boys. Nothing could come between us...

**A/N: Uh oh...**

**I usually thank the reviewers at the top, but I thought it would be funny if we started the chapter right away with **_**repulsive**_**. :D**

**Thanks to:**

**TwilightFan926**

**RaRaTwilight**

**mikenewtonislove**

**Briina Starr**

**Dani-1811**

**teeesah**

**PhoenixFeatherQueens**

**Thank you for reviewing, I love you all!**

**Just warning you, the drama begins in the next chapter (which I already started writing!) I have the whole thing planned out, and I even wrote one scene, so if you review I'll send you ONE line from it! (a tiny sneak peek) Because people who review are special. :)**

**I'll get the next chapter up the second I finish it!**

**-Lilac and Freesia**


	5. Drifting

After my talk with Edward, I had been a lot nicer to him. We got along well and I was really starting to like him. He was an amazing friend, and though I knew he wanted more, he didn't push the boundaries.

Unfortunately, Emmett and Jasper had become a lot more distant towards me. Whenever I made plans, it would always be cancelled ending with a _"Oh, sorry, Rose wanted me to come over," _or_ "Alice wanted to take me shopping,"_ and I'll admit, I was jealous.

I wasn't used to being pushed aside for someone else by my friends. There was always time for Bella, just as there was for Emmett, or Jasper. Not anymore.

I needed to have a talk with Emmett and Jasper because I was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the distance between us. I called Emmett, missing his loud voice and booming laughter. I called his house and was shocked to hear that the answering machine message that Emmett, Jazz, and I had recorded was replaced.

"Hey, this is the Cullen residence," Rosalie's smooth voice said. I was wondering why the hell she was recorded on Emmett's answering machine "Please leave a message after the beep!" Emmett boomed. I was confused and hurt. Was Emmett slowly replacing me? He was that close to Rosalie? Was she his girlfriend? If it had been a few months ago, Emmett would be consulting me, asking every five minutes if it was a good idea to ask her to move in with him.

"Hi, Emmett, it's Bella. I just wanted to know if you were free on Saturday, I really need to have a talk with you and Jazz. Um, thanks. Talk to you later." I hung up awkwardly, dialing Jasper's number.

"Hello?" I smiled at the sound of Jasper's voice. My smile faltered when I heard giggling in the background. "Who is this?" He asked. I was shocked, Jasper always recognized the ringtone he set for me, and always knew it was me before he picked up.

"Jazz, it's Bella. I was wondering if we could meet up on Saturday. I need to talk to-" He cut me off.

"Bella, do you mind if you don't call me Jazz? It's kind of Alice's nickname for me now." He said uncomfortably. I stiffened. 'Jazz' had been my nickname for him since we were little, now I wasn't allowed to call him that anymore?

"I need to talk to you so I was wondering if you were free on Saturday." I finished, ignoring his comment.

"Um... Sorry, Bella, but I'm doing something with Alice that day. Maybe later toda-" I snapped my phone closed, hanging up on him so he couldn't hear my sobs of pain and rejection.

~*~

After my breakdown, I got a call from Edward asking if I was okay since I hadn't called him in a while. I immediately cheered up and happily told him I was fine.

"Do you want to grab some coffee?" He asked. I hesitated, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. "As friends." He added.

"That would be great! Pick me up in fifteen, okay?" I demanded, earning a chuckle from him. He agreed and I hurriedly got out of my sweats and dressed in jeans and a blue blouse. Edward picked me up in his Volvo and we chatted and laughed like old friends. Well, he was more friendly than Emmett or Jasper at the time.

We ordered our drinks and sat by the window, talking cheerfully and just enjoying the company of the other. Edward was a great friend and he really cared about me. Though I knew he still had feelings for me (and though I couldn't deny my own for him) I just needed a friend.

"Favorite color?" He asked, continuing our game of twenty questions.

"Blue, definitely." I said. "How about you?"

"Hmmm... I like the color green. Like emerald or grass green." He said. I looked at his sparkling green eyes and couldn't agree more. It was then, looking into his eyes, that I realized I wouldn't rather go out with anyone else in the world. Edward had been so kind to me, and I really did want to go out with him.

"Um, Edward? This may seem kind of strange but... can we go out for dinner some time? Maybe more than friends?" I asked timidly, ducking my head to hide my blush. He lifted my chin with his finger and smiled at me.

"Are you asking me out?" He asked, chuckling softly. I nodded, my blush deepening. "Then yes, I would love to have dinner some time, more than friends." He said. I beamed and hugged him, kissing his cheek lightly.

I was unbelievably happy and I didn't think anything could've spoiled my mood... until someone cleared their throat. I turned to see Emmett standing red-faced, his hands clenched into fists. Jasper was standing behind him with a hurt and angry expression.

"Bella, what is this?" Emmett yelled, grabbing my wrist and dragging me outside. I fumed, glaring up at him. Jasper and Emmett flinched away from my glare.

"What do you mean, 'what is this'?" I asked, yanking my wrist out of his grasp.

"What the hell, Bella? You think it's okay to date my _brother_? The guy you hated the second you met him?" I suddenly felt guilty again for hating Edward, being reminded of when I slapped him for no reason whatsoever.

"I don't hate him anymore. If either of you were ever around, you would know! But you're both too busy for me nowadays, I can't go on like this! Jasper has Alice, you have Rose, what am I supposed to do? Sulk at home by myself?" I yelled back. Jasper lowered his head and I could see the guilt in Emmett's eyes, but soon he became angry.

"So Jasper and I have been out a lot with our girlfriends! You should be happy for us, not screaming like a banshee complaining about how we're not there as much as we used to be. The only reason I became your friend was so you could help me when Edward left! You're not much of a help now, are you?" He shouted. I shrunk back, feeling like I'd been hit with a battering ram. My heart was breaking, and I didn't think I could handle it.

"Bella, I didn't mean that-" Emmett began, regretting his words.

"No, it's fine. I know you meant it, and your right. I'm _not_ a good friend, okay? I was jealous of your girlfriends because I didn't see either of you once this month! Do you know how that feels? To be ditched like that? Emmett, surely _you_ of all people should know."

"Bella, I'm sorry we haven't been there but-" I cut him off. If I let him apologize, I would forgive him, and then I would just end up getting hurt again.

"Emmett, Jasper," Tears were rolling down my cheeks and I wiped them away, a sob escaping my lips. "I just... I keep trying to find the reasons we're still friends, but they're just not enough anymore. I... I think it would be best if we all just took a break from each other. Then you wouldn't feel obligated to hang out with me. We can still be friends, just not... very close," I said with difficulty. Jasper looked like his heart was being ripped in half, and I couldn't bear to look at Emmett.

"Bella, wait, Emmett didn't mean it! We're your friends because we love you! Even if we're not around to show you, you'll always be the number one girl in our lives!" Jasper said, his eyes watering.

"You aren't my boys anymore. You don't need me to hug you or talk to you. We're growing up, maybe you're just growing out of me. I love you guys, but I am not and never will be the most important thing in your lives, and I don't want to be. But I feel I have become too dependent on you, and if you're just going to break my heart again I have to stop hoping before I have nothing left to live for." Tears were streaming down my face and I turned around and left.

I left my friends, my childhood, the heartbreak of it, the emotions and memories. I left it all behind, because they were slowly growing up, and it was about time I did too.

**A/N:**

**I'm rather pleased with myself that I got this chapter out so quickly! :D**

**ANYWAYS, THANKS TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS:**

**xLaurelCullenxx**

**teeesah**

**Jake1212**

**Briina Starr**

**RaRaTwilight**

**Alice Hale Brandon**

**LemonPink**

**shelblyforeberlovely93**

**Cautiously Optimistic**

**Lavviexx**

**Your kind words and support keep me going! I'm going camping this weekend and monday, so I might not be able to post EXTREMELY soon...**

**Well****, BYE!!**

**Lilac and Freesia**


	6. Coping

Life without Bella was hardly life at all. After our argument, I regretted everything. Ignoring her, making her feel replaced, making her jealous, losing her, everything. Every damn thing I'd ever done to hurt her. I swore to god I would kill the bastard that dared to break her heart. It never occurred to me that the bastard would be me, and by the time I hurt Bella, I was already dying inside.

"Em, honey, what's wrong? You haven't eaten a thing since yesterday, and you look like a zombie." Rose laughed, but my blank expression silenced her. I ignored my girlfriend and walked up to my room, slamming the door.

I fell onto my bed and released the few tears that I had been holding back. _Was it worth it?_ I wondered, thinking of Rose. Sure, she made me happy, and I was in love with her, but if giving all my attention to her meant losing my two best friends, I wasn't sure if I wanted it. I wasn't used to a relationship, I didn't date, but when Rose came along I didn't know what to do. I planned on giving her my full attention, but maybe it was too much.

I picked up my phone and checked for messages. None.

I had called Bella over fifty times, and she hadn't picked up once. I was dying, slowly but surely. I couldn't even picture how she was, probably sobbing on her bed after the harsh words I'd screamed at her out of anger.

_You should be happy for us, not screaming like a banshee complaining about how we're not there as much as we used to be._

_The only reason I became your friend was so you could help me when Edward left! You're not much of a help now, are you?  
_

The only reason. Yeah, right. It was a lie, a freaking lie, and I only wished Bella knew that. I was her friend for her personality, her compassion. I loved her because she accepted me, even on my worst days. I gave her so much crap it was a wonder she didn't leave until now. I took her for granted.

I never understood the saying _"You don't know what you got 'til it's gone"_ until Bella left.

I pressed her number on my speed dial, remembering the day I set it for her...

_Flashback_

_"So Bells, which number do you want to be?" Emmett asked, holding up his shiny new phone that Bella helped him pick out. It was an LG Rumor2, glossy and black with a dark blue keyboard. Emmett loved it._

_"Umm... make me number three!" She said, smiling up at Emmett._

_"And why might that be, Miss Swan?" Emmett asked, bowing down but lifting his head to look at her. Bella laughed, slapping his arm playfully._

_"It's stupid. It's because there are three of us. You, me, and Jazz. Three is my favorite number." Bella blushed at her answer, embarrassed because she thought her answer was so stupid. Emmett was touched._

_"Gee, little B, that's awfully cute. You can be three on my awesomely awesome new phone." He grinned, patting her head. Bella glared up at him, but she cracked a smile, ruining her attempt at being mad at Emmett._

_"Thanks, Em." Bella grinned, wrapping her arms around Emmett as far as they could go. Emmett smiled, embracing his best friend and setting her name as 'Little B'._

_End of Flashback_

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't realized there were tears rolling down my cheeks. I decided to call Bella one last time before going downstairs to apologize to Rosalie for ignoring her. I didn't need Rose's wrath as well. I couldn't decide who's treatment was worse- Rosalie's, which included her yelling at me and insulting me, or Bella's, where she just ignored me completely.

To my utter surprise, Bella picked up on the fourth ring.

"What the hell do you want, Emmett?" She snapped. That was the second time she had greeted me that way, but before was when it was because I changed my ringtone on her phone and she was just annoyed. Now all I heard was anger.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I was stupid and I was a jerk, but we have to make this work. Jasper and I, we need you." My voice broke and I almost started crying again.

"I know I'm going to sound like a bitch, but you should've realized that earlier." Then she hung up.

"DAMN IT!" I screamed, falling onto my bed. I pounded my fist into my pillow and shouted curses, sobbing into my pillow. I couldn't get Bella to forgive me, she was too far out of reach, and it was all my fault. I practically chased her away.

And she wasn't coming back.

**JPOV**

Now that I was conscious of Bella being out of my life, **(He's saying that because before he was rejecting Bella and he wasn't conscious of it)** I didn't really talk to anyone, not even Emmett.

Alice was quiet after the incident with Bella, she didn't talk to me very much about it, even when she held me in her arms while I let it out. She was probably upset that I did that to Bella. Bella was pretty much the reason we were together. Yes, we hooked up over a dare, but it was thanks to Bella all the same.

Not wanting to sulk alone, I called up Emmett. When he picked up my heart broke for him.

"B-bella?" Emmett asked.

"No, it's Jasper." I said.

"Oh." An awkward silence passed between us. It had never been quiet with me and Emmett, then again, it had never _just_ been me and Emmett.

"I just... wanted to know how you were doing." I mumbled.

"I feel dead." He said. If we had been in any other situation I would've laughed at the way he said it, but I couldn't laugh because I felt the same way.

"I know. Me too."

"Jasper, how did we do it? How could we be so damn stupid? How could we let her go like that? I feel like every time I feel sad, I need to call Bella, but I can't because the reason I'm sad is because I can't call her. We _need_ Bella. I don't know if she's ever gonna forgive us." Emmett's voice was thick with emotion.

"Me neither, Em. It's hard to want to call her... and realize she won't- she won't pick up." My eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go. I've kind of been ignoring my girlfriend." Emmett admitted.

"Alright. Bye." I hung up, falling back onto my bed. I wondered why Alice had been so quiet lately, and decided to talk to her.

I walked downstairs and was surprised to be met with Alice's frantic voice, shrill and worried.

"I didn't want this to happen, Rose! They were best friends, how could we do something like that to them? They're our _boyfriends, _they trust us, and we betrayed them by purposefully taking away their friend!" I froze, my eyes widening. I wondered what the hell was going on.

"Yes, of course I wanted Jasper's full attention, but it's not worth seeing him like this! The least we could do is try to get them back together-" It was then that I made my presence known. Her eyes widened and the phone clattered to the floor.

"Jazz, it's not- I can explain! I didn't mean to-" She began, tears welling up in her eyes. I was mortified that Alice, the first girl I had ever truly given my heart to, betrayed me.

**EMPOV**

I had just finished my 'conversation' with Jasper and was heading downstairs to apologize to Rose.

"-_now_ you regret it? Why _now_? This was our plan, you're the number one girl in his life now!" She exclaimed. I was confused, so I continued listening. She paused, listening to the person on the other side before responding.

"Don't you want Jasper to yourself? Isn't his attention worth getting rid of some girl they were friends with?" My heart stopped. It was a _plan_? All those extra dinner dates, spending every available minute together _wasn't_ because they enjoyed it? It was because it was part of their plan?

"Rose, what the hell is this?" I shouted. She flinched, tears rolling down her cheeks. I had never seen her like this, so broken and upset. She had always been witty and sarcastic, always with a retort on the top of her mind.

"You _planned_ it? You fucking _betrayed_ me and I still loved you! God I'm so stupid."

"Emmett, please! I love you, I do, I was just... I was so envious of Bella, she always had your attention and I wanted to know what it felt like. To always be on your mind." I turned away from her.

"You will help me get Bella back, and we might try to work this out." That was my final word. I _would_ get Bella back. I needed her.

**A/N:**

**I just want you all to know that I am in no way trying to make Rose and Alice the 'bad guys', they were just jealous of Bella like Bella was jealous of them. Also it's kind of Emmett and Jasper's fault for allowing it to happen. **

**I am terribly sorry if I disappointed **_**any**_** of you, I know I disappointed myself. I suppose I could've done better, but my mind is getting caught up in Harry Potter again. I really don't know what's happening to me! Everything's HP instead of Twilight. I'm gonna try to write an HP story and maybe I can work on both this and that.**

**The next chapter will probably just be Bella and Edward's relationship, I'm looking forward to writing that instead of all this sulking :)**

**Anyways, just going to address my lovely reviewers. Seriously, when I read all those reviews, I can't describe it. Knowing that people like my story almost as much as I love to write it! :D**

**Thank you so much**

**bexxyy, SecretSpyAssignment, Jake1212, teeesah, LoveRobPattinson, PhoenixFeatherQueens, S3rrenity4193, peypey-dancer, El'EcAAF, EdwardMYlovingvampire, CampRockMania, Sunset on Heartache, ssam, led228, and shelbyforeverlovely93.**

**This IS the last chapter I shall post before I go camping! See you all next week! :D**


	7. Staying Strong

**A/N: Oh my god, you guys are amazing, you know that? I have the **_**bestest**_** reviewers ever! ^_^ I love the support! Incase you haven't noticed, I got back from my camping trip! Yeah, one night, I know, but it was so cold! Also, there was a frickin train track near the camp site (great camp grounds, right? *sarcasm*) and in the morning I woke up three times because the stupid train was whistling for NO FRICKIN REASON!! AUGHH!! (I'm not the outdoorsy type anyways... :P) One more thing, a comment that warmed my heart a bit was left by **_**Madjestic**_**, and I thank you very much for the review that made me smile. :D Enjoy!**

I slept soundly, cuddled into my soft comforter, my head buried in a pillow. My eyes were red and swollen from crying all night, but I swore to myself I would not shed a tear when I got up. At six o'clock, I jolted awake, snatching my phone off the bed table and waiting for the call I got every morning. It took me a minute to realize Emmett wouldn't call, and I remembered he hadn't given me a wake-up call in weeks. I snorted at myself, but felt a slight pang in my heart when I remembered Emmett would never wake me at six a.m. ever again.

I got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. After reading the note from Charlie explaining that he went to Billy Black's house on the reservation, I ate and got my phone to call Edward. Edward and I were as close as ever, and though we'd only been going out for two weeks, I was positive he was the one.

I picked up my phone and called Edward who was on my speed dial. I found myself eager to hear his voice again, and waited until he picked up.

"Hey, Bella. What's up?" I almost melted at the smooth sound of his voice. Even through the phone it was velvety and flawless.

"I was wondering if you were busy today. Maybe we could catch a movie or go to the park. I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. I know I've been a bit-" He cut off my babbling.

"I would _love_ to go to the park with you." I could hear the smile in his voice. "Do you think you could come over? I just need to shower and I'll be ready by the time you get here." I stiffened, knowing Emmett might be there.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be over soon." Why would it matter if Emmett was there? It wasn't like I was going to _talk_ to him. I wouldn't let Emmett ruin my perfect day with Edward.

~*~

When I arrived at Edward's house, I the first thing I noticed was Emmett's jeep parked in the front. I ignored it and went inside, ignoring Emmett who was sitting on the couch with Rosalie. Both looked up at me with surprise. I didn't look at them.

"Bella-" I heard Emmett start. I didn't even turn my head. If I became his friend again, I would just get hurt again. I wouldn't have been able to handle it if that happened again, the sheer feeling of desolation, the rejection.

"Hey, love. Sorry to keep you waiting." Edward came downstairs, his hair slightly wet. I completely forgot Emmett was there and melted when he smiled crookedly. My heart thundered in my chest as he approached me. He pressed his lips to mine and I felt my heart stop completely. I felt his tongue trace the bottom of mine and I thought I would faint. I wondered how the hell he did things like that to me.

"Ahem," We broke apart and turned to Emmett, who was glaring at us. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Oh, yeah. We're going to the park, see you later, Em." Emmett nodded at Edward, offering a small smile. Edward smiled back, leading me out the door and to his car. As angry as I was at Emmett, I was glad he forgave Edward. Edward deserved a good relationship with his brother. Though it didn't get past a smile and a few words, at least they were making progress.

The car ride was quiet except for the soft music coming from the radio. We didn't speak, but half way through the drive Edward grabbed my hand and held on to it for the rest of the ride. It was one of those moments where words weren't necessary.

The sky was a beautiful blue, and snow white clouds drifted lazily across the sky. Edward surprised me with a picnic he'd prepared before I'd gotten to his house, and we just sat in the park snuggled on a picnic blanket, watching the clouds.

"Bella?" Edward propped himself up on his elbow and turned to look at me.

"Yes, Edward?"

"I wanted to know," He hesitated. "I wanted to know if you were ever going to forgive Emmett. You know he didn't mean-" I cut him off.

"Edward, I don't want to talk about it. Let's just drop it." I didn't want to answer his question because I didn't _know_ if I could forgive him.

"Sorry, Bella. It's just that I can't stand seeing you two like-"

"_I said drop it_," I hissed. Edward flinched and I immediately regretted snapping at him.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I just- I just don't want to talk about it very much. It's just that they were _rejecting _me. Being friends with Emmett and Jasper felt like the only right thing I ever did in my life," Tears blurred my vision and Edward wiped them away with his thumb. "When I couldn't turn to them, I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I think I was clinging to them too much. They didn't deserve it. _I_ didn't deserve it." I sobbed.

"Shush, love. It's alright, I'm sorry I forced it out of you. Shhh, it'll be okay." He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled deeper into his chest. I felt so at home in Edward's arms, when I was with him I felt as if nothing in the world would ever hurt me. I was happy.

~*~

We had to leave the park _eventually_, and I was surprised to find Emmett's jeep gone from the driveway when we pulled up at the Cullen house.

_Probably off somewhere with Rosalie_. I thought bitterly. I bid Edward goodnight and gave him a chaste kiss before going home. The sky was almost black with exception of the twinkling stars and bright half-moon. I pulled up at the house, gazing at the stars. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the two voices coming from the house, I didn't notice the large jeep pulled up in front of the house, and when I opened the door, it took me a moment to notice Emmett standing there in mid-sentence, my father staring at him expectantly.

After realizing the situation, I did the first thing that came to my mind.

I ran away from Emmett, the house, the cars. I ran from the argument that was bound to happen if I spoke with Emmett. I ran like hell.

But I was going to have to speak to Emmett anyways, because he was running too. And I didn't think I'd have to deal with any of that until Emmett tackled me to the ground, effectively breaking my arm with a sickening snap. I tried to argue, but once I saw the wild look in his eyes, the dark circles on his face displaying his lack of sleep, and the look of pure desperation on his face, I knew it was time we talked.

**A/N: I know, this is the shortest chapter I've ever written, but give me some credit! I wrote it in very little time, and I was very exhausted after getting back from my one-night camping trip! Now just because Emmett and Bella will talk, doesn't mean that it will end up with a mushy and happy reunion. And I know it seems like only Emmett and Bella are fixing their friendship, but Jasper will get his turn. Also, Jasper understood Bella a little more, and she was more surprised that Jasper was rejecting her, so it might take a little longer for Bella to forgive him.**

**A huge thanks to my wonderful reviewers:**

**Reema, maddyy, xLaurelCullenxx, LoveRobPattinson, churoettes94, mikenewtonislove, twilightfreak6323, lozzy035, Madjestic, Jacob4eva, .Vampires, underconstruction, anna23xo, teeesah, shelbyforeverlovely93, and S3rrenity4193!!**


	8. Forgiveness

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to update, it was my dad's birthday! A special shout out to S3rrenity4193 because your review made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Don't forget to read the AN at the end of the chapter!**

"Ouch! Damn it, Emmett, you broke my arm!" Bella screamed from beneath me. I leapt to my feet and tried to help her up but she just ignored my hand and tried to get up with one arm.

"Sorry Bella, I was just trying to get you to stop running." I explained apologetically. She just huffed in annoyance. A silence passed between us.

"So, are you going to tell me why the hell you've decided to chase me into the forest and physically abuse me?" She asked angrily. I sighed and frowned at the distance she put between us. I sat down on a fallen tree trunk that was beginning to rot. I motioned for her to sit as well.

She sat down hesitantly on a large rock, never removing her narrowed eyes from mine. I wondered how our friendship could be ruined in less than a month. I sighed, rubbing my eyes tiredly. I hadn't gotten a decent amount of sleep since our friendship was ruined.

"I never meant any of the garbage that spewed from my mouth, I swear! Rosalie and Alice were... well, they knew what was happening when we began to drift apart." I admitted. Bella opened her mouth, about to interrupt but I held up a hand to silence her.

"I'm not pinning the whole thing on Rose, it's mostly my fault for allowing it to happen, but I swear to god I would never hurt you intentionally." My voice broke and tears blurred my vision but I blinked them away. I could see Bella's eyes soften, but in a millisecond they changed back to being cold and unforgiving.

"How do I know you won't do it again? How can I trust you again after you freakin' broke my heart?" She raised her voice, glaring accusingly at me. I lowered my head in guilt and shame.

"Because I'm your best friend, and best friends trust each other. You'll be my friend no matter what happens, Bella. I love you, you're my little sis." I held back my tears and looked Bella straight in the eye to show her I meant it. She tore her eyes from mine, and I felt a glimmer of hope through all the guilt and anger.

"I'll think about it." She muttered. I noticed she was still cradling her arm that I accidentally fell on.

"At least let me take you to Carlisle so he can take a look at that." I offered. She sighed and nodded, accepting the hand I held out to her and I helped her to her feet. She didn't _love_ me, but she was letting me take her to my father so her arm that I practically broke could be medically treated. It was a start.

~*~

"Well, Bella, you seem to have broken your arm. It's nothing too serious, I'll just wrap it in a cast and ask you not to put too much pressure on it for a few weeks. If it begins to bother you again, please don't hesitate to alert me." Carlisle then pulled out a purple cast and wrapped it gently around Bella's arm. **(A/N: I'm not quite sure how doctors put on casts. Maybe they need special equipment or something... idk. Sorry if I'm wrong, but I've never really broken anything before)**

I drove Bella home and bid her goodnight, but she simply ignored me. I just assured myself it would take some time, but there was a small part of my brain that doubted our friendship would last. I ignored it for the time being and watched Bella enter her house before speeding back home.

After I had showered and gotten ready for bed, I was surprised to see I had seven voice mails on my cell phone. They were all from Rosalie. I sucked in a deep breath before starting the message.

_"Emmett,"_ Rose's silky, flawless voice said softly. _"I'm so sorry about what I did to Bella. I was just so jealous, and I thought that maybe _I_ could be as important as Bella in your life. It was so horribly wrong of me to do that to you and I can only hope that you'll forgive me."_

I started the next message, and was shocked to hear Rosalie's voice wavering as if she were in tears.

_"I'm sorry, Emmett! I screwed this up so badly, please forgive me! I didn't mean for this to happen! I'll do anything I can to help you get Bella back, just please give me another chance!"_

The rest of her messages were similar. She pleaded and sobbed, apologizing countless times and trying to explain herself. I was about to delete her messages in disgust when a thought struck me. I messed up my relationship with Bella and wanted nothing more than to fix it and have her forgive me. Rosalie messed up our relationship and wanted nothing more than to fix it. If I wanted Bella to forgive me, I had to show kindness to others as well. It was like the line I learned in kindergarten, _"Treat people the way you want to be treated," _

I hesitated before dialing Rose's number, waiting patiently before she picked up on the fourth ring.

"Emmett?" She gasped. She took my silence as a confirmation. "Oh, Emmett, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it-" She began crying all over again.

"I know, I forgive you." I said quietly. "I'd appreciate it if we could meet tomorrow at the park. We need to talk this out. Meet me there at nine?"

"Oh, Emmett! You can't imagine how happy I am! I can't believe you would ever forgive me after I've treated you so horribly!" Rosalie cried. "I would love to meet you tomorrow! I promise I _will_ help you get Bella back." She promised, and I could only hope she was telling the truth.

"Alright, goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow." I said softly.

"Bye, Emmett." I hung up and rolled into bed, wondering what the next day would bring before sleep overtook me.

~*~

I woke up the next morning with a million things on my mind. I thought about how Rosalie promised she would help me get Bella back. I thought about how I had forgiven her, and I wondered if things could ever go back to the way they used to be.

I dressed quickly since I woke up late and mentally cursed myself for arranging to meet her so early. I got in my car and drove as fast as I could to the park, but still arrived ten minutes late. I immediately spotted Rose sitting on a park bench, her head in her hands. I felt a pang of guilt for arriving late, I knew she thought I wasn't going to show up. I approached her quietly.

"Hey," I said softly. She looked up and I saw that her cheeks were stained from tears. I sat down next to her and took her in my arms. I should've been mad, after all, she did take some credit in practically ruining his life, but he had to forgive her. He knew she did it out of blind jealousy, she didn't know how much it would affect him.

"I thought you wouldn't come." She said, choking back a sob.

"I'm here, aren't I?" I grinned at her, but it wasn't a true smile. "Rose, I'm giving you another chance because I know you didn't mean to do that to my friendship. Also, I think everyone deserves a second chance." I offered a gentle smile and released her from my embrace.

"Thank you, Emmett. Now if you want to get Bella back, we'd better come up with something soon. We don't want her to think that you've stopped caring."

And just like that, I knew there was hope. Hope that I would get my girlfriend back, my life back, my best friend back. For the first time in weeks, I was happy.

**A/N: When I was writing the last chapter, I pictured the fight scene to be a lot different, but I just let my mind flow and this is what my fingers typed up :) I would like to thank my 'friend' in actual life for inspiring me to write these fight scenes. She actually inspired me to write this story (not exactly in a good way)**

**So before summer started, my friend told me that my other friend was gossiping about me to her friends. Unfortunately, I'm friends with many people in my grade, and one of the people she told happened to be my friend. I was shocked to hear that she was making little comments on things such as my clothes and my cheering in softball (we were on the same team) I had been friends with this girl since like kindergarten (we had fought a lot every year in school), and I was so surprised when I heard what happened. So I confronted her, I told her what I heard from other people and she **_**lied**_** to me. She freakin lied to my face! I didn't really talk to her for the last week of school. She still doesn't know how hurt I am.**

**I wrote that not only because it was kind of what helped me with this story, but because many of you were saying how you're involved in situations like the one in this story. You guys have been so amazingly supportive and you're all so awesome! I never would've thought this story could ever be so popular. THANK YOU!!!**

**Thanks to:**

**allie, Ellen127, i wanna be a lamb, xLaurelCullenxx, PhoenixFeatherQueens, maddyy, lozzy035, shelbyforeverlovely93, LemonPink, hola, Reema, RaRaTwilight, sam, teeesah, mybelle08, KateLennox, countryprincess, jim8808, Samanthalyn, Claudia, Seymour(:, Madjestic, Amyytje, cheermom13, TwilightFan926, Sunset on Heartache, and S3rrenity4193**


	9. Fighting For Love I

**A/N: I know I say this a lot, but you guys are the best freakin' reviewers on this entire site! I feel honored to have you bless my story with your awesomely awesomenss XD Seriously, guys, I expected to have maybe 40 reviews (if I was lucky), but 140?! EEP!! I love hearing what all of you have to say! Someone told me their own personal story and someone else told me what casts were made of! We're like best friends already! lol :D Feel free to take a look at the A/N after the chapter to hear me pitifully beg for you to forgive me about not updating in so long! I have my excuses ready! Enjoy the chapter.**

I pressed my head deeper into my pillow. Not one call back, not one word from Bella. My whole world was crashing down and no one was there to help me. Alice called daily, hoping I could come to forgive her. I didn't pick up the phone, I didn't want to talk to her.

I needed to talk to Bella, to explain to her what happened. I needed to tell her it was all a mistake, that I would never hurt her. She didn't trust me. She thought I might leave her again. I called Bella every day, hoping she would pick up so I could explain, but she never did.

So I stayed in my room, on my bed, face down on my pillow. I felt nothing but the numb feeling of being friendless. I sighed and sat up, glancing around my room. Bella and Emmett had helped me furnish my room. It had once been the warmest and happiest room in the house. Hundreds of photos of the three of us hung on the walls and memories of painting the room to beat of High School Musical songs came to mind when I looked at the horribly painted walls.

I heard the doorbell ring shrilly through my apartment and I shot up, hurrying to the door. I yanked it open hastily, my heart lifting in hopes that it might be Bella. I was shocked to find Alice standing before me. Her lips trembled and her inky black hair was flattened and drenched with rain. Black tracks of mascara were visible on her papery white skin, and I doubted it had dripped because of the rain. Alice's blue eyes were tearful and apologetic, slightly swelled from crying.

I stood there for a minute before reminding myself I was not a stone-hearted jerk and let her in. She collapsed on my couch, not even looking at me. We said nothing to each other, just sat in silence.

"I- I'm not quite sure where to start," She said softly, hesitantly raising her eyes to meet his. Alice's gaze flickered back down to her shoes, which were soaked and surely spoiled. "I can't sleep a wink, I feel empty, the guilt is killing me!" She exclaimed, standing up. She turned to me, her dancing blue eyes fearful and sad. I looked away, her gaze becoming too intense.

"I can't even begin to say how sorry I am. It was horrible and cruel of me to knowingly tear you from the girl who has been in your life ever since the beginning. I understand that you may never want to lay eyes on me again, but I must know," Her ocean blue eyes searched mine for a moment. "Do you love me?"

I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing I had to give her a truthful answer. I took her petite hand in my larger one. Her hand was glacial and pale, and when I looked into her deep, blue eyes, I felt as if I could see past now and into the future where better things were to come. We sat quietly for a moment before I spoke.

"Yes, Alice. I love you. I don't know if I could ever stop," She sighed in relief at his words. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to welcome you back with open arms. I love Bella, she's supposed to always be there. Without her I'm not really sure what to do." I admitted. Alice's eyes were guarded and thoughtful.

"I'll help you. I'll do everything in my power to help you, Jasper. You mean so much to me, if you could just give me another chance." Alice was practically begging, tears filling her eyes. I pressed my lips to hers chastely, not wanting to hurt myself further. Just a quick kiss and my lips felt as if they had been crushed onto a white hot piece of metal. She sighed and touched her lips gently, looking at me adoringly. The kiss felt odd, I didn't forgive her completely.

Alice left shortly after I kissed her, and I was left to wonder whether I made the right choice or not by forgiving her. I loved Alice very much, but after she betrayed me once, I was a bit hesitant to give her another chance. Still, I wanted to make our relationship work, so I would have to try.

I sat alone in my room for a moment, my gaze resting on a picture that was hung on the wall. It was a photo of the three of us when we had a picnic in the park. We were hugging each other and laughing. Emmett was grinning goofily, Bella looked like she was fighting her laughter, and I was just glaring accusingly at the two of them, my lips in a playful smile.

_Flashback_

_"Excuse me, sir, can you take a picture for us?" Bella had asked a random old woman sweetly. Emmett snorted at her sugary tone and Bella just shot a hateful glare at him when the old woman wasn't looking._

_"Of course, dear," The woman smiled and took the camera that Bella had offered. She pressed the camera to her eye as Bella joined us on the blanket._

_"One, two-" Right before the photo was taken, Emmett gave me a light shove. I turned to glare at Emmett and Bella bit back a laugh. I couldn't help but smile as well._

_**CLICK**_

_We all blinked up at the woman who was grinning. We thanked her and took the camera back, looking at it and laughing. Emmett then thought it would be a brilliant idea to take the potato salad and mash it on Bella's head. Bella glared darkly at Emmett before grabbing his piece of pie and slamming it on his nose. Cherries from the pie splattered across my shirt and I scooped up a handful of fudge and rubbed it all over Bella's nose._

_One thing led to another and soon we were in the biggest food fight ever to exist._

_End of Flashback_

I flinched at the memory, pain swelling in my heart. I slapped a hand over my eyes, silently cursing myself for being so brainless when it came to friendship. _Bella will never forgive me_. I thought bitterly, _I never deserved her friendship. I don't deserve to even be in her presence._ I grimaced at the thought of never speaking to Bella again.

I was still sulking, drowning in my own self-pity when my phone rang. I blindly reached for it without looking and the ringtone made my heart double in speed. Bella. She was calling me back. I pressed the 'talk' button. The second I did that, every word I planned to tell her, every heartfelt sentence fled my mind.

"Jasper, we need to talk. Can I come over?" I nearly choked in disbelief. I had been calling her fifty times a day to explain myself and she was asking if she could come over?

"I- uh, yeah. Yeah, of... of course you can come over!" I stuttered. She hung up and I sat there for a moment, trying to take in what was happening. My breath was coming out in short gasps and my stomach tightened.

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. I stood slowly, sucking in a deep breath before I strode to the door and opened it hesitantly. Bella was leaning against the door frame, panting like she was out of breath. I moved aside so she could go in, and she took a seat on the couch where Alice had been sitting less than half an hour before.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." I said finally, my eyes glistening with unshed tears. Her expression surprised me, it was one of anguish.

"No, you're not. I know it's stupid to get worked up over this, but we have to discuss the matter of our friendship." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, panicking. "What's there to discuss? Emmett and I love you-" I began, frantically trying to explain myself. She shook her head, and I felt like I was trying to hold a handful of water, but it kept slipping through my fingers.

"No you don't!" She shouted. "You don't love me! You never did! We were _children_ when we became friends! Then, when you two started ignoring me, I got a cold glimpse of reality. There are _no_ 'best friend's forever'."

"Don't you dare say that." I said coldly. "Don't you dare say that we don't love you," I spat. She flinched away from my hostility, but she needed to hear it. "There _can_ be best friends that last a life time, but you have to _try_. Bella, we have got to _try_ to make this work, or it won't last. I may be stupid, blind, and a jerk, but damn it Bella, don't you dare say I don't love you."

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her cheeks, flushed with anger, were beginning to calm. She opened her eyes and stared at me for a moment before speaking.

"I can try. I can try to make things work, but I'm just too scared. You don't know what it was like, for one month, to have no one. Then when I finally find someone worth my time, someone who actually _cares_, you two barge in saying that I can't date him. You didn't want to be around me, but you didn't want anyone else to either!" Guilt and regret swelled inside me.

"Now I realize my mistakes. It was horrible and cruel of me to abandon you like that, but giving up on our friendship will do nothing." I looked away. "Maybe it's best if we talk about this another time."

As she stood up and looked at me for a moment, I didn't meet her gaze. Even as she walked out the door and slammed it behind her, I still didn't look. It wasn't until the door was completely shut and she was far from the apartment that I looked up. I stared at the spot she'd been sitting on minutes before and wondered how it all came to this.

**A/N:**

**I'M SORRY!!! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!!! I haven't updated in so long (for me). I've had this chapter sitting half-finished for a while and I kept adding a few words every now and again, but I never actually wrote very much. I truly apologize for the wait to all my awesomely awesome buds out there reviewing! :D**

**Something I'm going crazy about: THE NEW HARRY POTTER MOVIE!!! AAAAUUUGGGHHH!!!! Yes, HBP is coming out on Wednesday! I'm going to the 12 AM showing of it *cackles like an insane lunatic* Yes, I'm very excited for that.**

**I thank my cool and totally faithful, awesome and kind, fabulous, awesome, radical, magnificent, cheery, excellent... uh mind-boggling... er... reviewers!!!**

**maddyyy, jim8808, inukagrock, Seymour(:, writing-rabbit, Kirsty.W.181, sweetie08, Vanpiress123, KateLennox, Alice Hale Brandon, Samanthalyn, lilmizz3vil, unknown, teeesah, S3rrenity4193, RobDaZzLes, peypey-dancer, twilightrox24, shelbyforeverlovely93, xLaurelCullenxx, lozzy035, 24-7reader, TwilightFan926, roots19, and .Vampires**


	10. Fighting For Love II

**A/N: Hey everyone!! What's up? I'm pretty bored right now... I've just been working on this chapter for a while... now I'm not quite sure what to do. If you have time, I would simply **_**love**_** it if you PMd me. I love talking to people! I saw HBP and I absolutely LOVED it! Alan Rickman and Tom Felton were fantastic! Even though I had to arrive at the movie theater TWO FRIKKIN HOURS EARLY, it was worth it! :)**

I sat on my bed, staring at the phone in my hands. Against Carlisle's orders, I'd removed the cast from my arm. Though I knew it was stupid of me, it didn't hurt quite as much anymore.

I had been thinking about calling Jasper for an hour, beginning to dial his number, then canceling the call. I was so confused and frustrated I wanted to throw my phone at the wall. He had been trying to apologize, but I wasn't sure what to think. He called me countless times each day, it was kind of annoying. I knew I was being overdramatic, but I was scared. After you've gotten hurt once, you know what to expect. It makes you nervous after you know what's out there. That was how I felt.

Finally, I decided what I was going to do. I quickly dialed Jasper's number and waited anxiously for him to pick up. When the phone stopped ringing, I spoke immediately.

"Jasper, we need to talk. Can I come over?" My throat tightened as I heard his voice. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed him.

"I- uh, yeah. Yeah, of... of course you can come over!" He stumbled over his words, though I was unsure why. It was strange, having things be so awkward between us. It had always been so easy, even comforting, to speak with Jasper. Now I was nervous, hesitant, and unsure of what to say to him. I hung up and stared at my shoes for a moment before standing up and walking out to where my old truck was parked.

I drove quickly to where Jasper lived, killing the thunderous engine of my ancient Chevy. I took the stairs up to his apartment (which was not wise considering he was on the twelfth floor). I was unbelievably worn out by the time I reached his floor, and even as I stood in front of his door, it took me a while before I knocked hesitantly. I leaned against the door frame, breathing heavily and trying to catch my breath.

He opened the door and had a bit of a crazed look in his eyes. His usually tidy, blonde hair was messy and he looked very unkempt.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." He said tearfully. I almost flinched back from the overwhelming pain I felt. _He's only saying that because he misses having someone to call his friend. He just doesn't like being shunned. He doesn't really miss me._ I thought angrily.

"No, you're not. I know it's stupid to get worked up over this, but we have to discuss the matter of our friendship." I told him stiffly. I could practically hear his heart breaking.

"What do you mean?" He asked frantically, running a hand through his hair. He usually did that unconsciously when he was nervous or upset.

"What's there to discuss? Emmett and I love you-" I shook my head, my expression cold.

"No you don't!" I shouted. "You don't love me! You never did! We were _children_ when we became friends! Then, when you two started ignoring me, I got a cold glimpse of reality. There are _no_ 'best friend's forever'." I said bitterly. Even though I didn't fully believe my words, I knew it must've applied to my friendship with Jasper and Emmett.

"Don't you dare say that." He said in a cold, low tone. "Don't you dare say that we don't love you," He spat. I flinched, shocked at how hostile he sounded. "There _can_ be best friends that last a life time, but you have to _try_. Bella, we have got to _try_ to make this work, or it won't last. I may be stupid, blind, and a jerk, but damn it Bella, don't you dare say I don't love you." I was speechless for a moment, slightly touched. I closed my eyes, thinking about what he'd just said. Opening my eyes, I stared at him for a moment.

"I can try. I can try to make things work, but I'm just too scared. You don't know what it's like, for one month, to have no one. Then when I finally find someone worth my time, someone who actually _cares_, you two barge in saying that I can't date him. You didn't want to be around me, but you didn't want anyone else to either!" I reminded of how he and Emmett reacted to my relationship with Edward when they had found Edward's note to Esme and followed us to the coffee shop.

"Now I realize my mistakes. It was horrible and cruel of me to abandon you like that, but giving up on our friendship will do nothing." he looked away. "Maybe it's best if we talk about this another time." I stood up and stared at him blankly. He was excusing me after he'd called me so many times? Was _he_ giving up? Was he telling me that we shouldn't make it work?

I left the apartment with a million questions on my mind. I hadn't realized my heart was broken again until the tears blurred my vision as I was driving home.

**EDPOV**

I hadn't heard from Bella in a while, and I was beginning to worry. I knew it had something to do with what had happened between her, Jasper, and Emmett. Emmett stayed locked away in his room, not talking to anyone, though sometimes I could hear him on the phone with his girlfriend.

I barely had any idea of what was going on in Bella's life, and couldn't help but feel hurt after she'd kept me posted every day just the week before. But I just ignored her slightly distant behavior, understanding that she was having a rough friendship issue and she didn't need me butting in. Still, I hoped she would let me in, but I didn't desperately beg her to. She would open up to me when she was ready to.

I lounged on the couch, lazily flipping through channels when the door rang. Emmett's thunderous footsteps ceased to shake the house, so I realized he wasn't expecting anyone. I opened the door and stepped back in shock. Alice and Rosalie, my brother and his friend's girlfriends stood drenched on my porch. I hadn't realized it was pouring outside until the two poor girls shivered and stepped into the house.

I fetched them each a towel and sat them down, seeing that neither made any move to go see Emmett as I had expected. They fidgeted on the couch and we remained silent until I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Umm... so, what can I do for you? Emmett's upstairs if-"

"No!!" Rosalie shouted, standing up. I was taken aback by the fact that her confident, demanding attitude was replaced by a jumpy, uncomfortable appearance. Alice pulled her back onto the couch, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We came to see you, actually. It's about Bella." That got my attention immediately.

"As you might have noticed, we're not exactly... friends," Alice said uncomfortably. I nodded, eager to hear what she had to say. "Well, we've done something terrible, and we need your help."

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, trust me, I've been suffering. Terrible headaches and an awful cough, I've been in bed all day. Blechh. I've been reading many many many Harry Potter stories, and I've been enjoying them immensely. Oh, yes! Something I must mention: I am currently betaing (is that how you spell it?) a story written by one of my fabulous reviewers: **_**maddyy. **_**It's called 'Hard to Get', and I love betaing! :D I'm sort of unofficial, but if anyone needs a beta, I love doing it! So check out her story, it's great!**

**Thanks to:**

Twilighterforlife, writing-rabbit, S3rrenity4193, maddyy, teeesah, shelbyforeverlovely93, Eclissi13, Amyytje, lozzy035, RobDaZzLes, .Vampires, Angels And Airwaves, peypey-dancer, xLaurelCullenxx, jlm8808, KateLennox, Kirsty.W.181, Samanthalyn, twilightfreak6323, 24-7reader, TwilightFan926,

**Also, for my benefit and the sake of me not being bored, I would like to ask you all who your favorite music artist(s) is(are), what your favorite song(s) is(are), or what your favorite book(s) is(are)! I'm truly interested in whatever you have to say, please do reply to my question! :D**

**FYI, I like a few songs by the All-American Rejects, Avril Lavigne, Kanye West, Yo-Yo Ma, and a few more. Oh yeah! I love that song 'Still Alive' from the video game 'Portal - Still Alive' on the Xbox 360. The game is kind of creepy *shudders***


	11. Hanging

**A/N: Thank you to those who are still reading this story and haven't given up on me.**

Previously:

_"As you might have noticed, we're not exactly... friends," Alice said uncomfortably. I nodded, eager to hear what she had to say. "Well, we've done something terrible, and we need your help."_

**EPOV**

I felt my body go numb. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. How could two girls possibly be so horrible to a girl they'd never gotten to know? I was furious. I couldn't stand them, but they were willing to change. They were willing to help, and that was all that mattered.

"I don't know what you want me to say to you about this. That is the most selfish thing I have ever witnessed," Alice flinched and looked away guiltily. "and I don't expect you to fix this by yourselves." I told them truthfully.

Relief flooded through both of their faces, but my expression remained hard. I was still disgusted with what they did to Bella and my brother, and I even felt sorry for Jasper.

"Thank you so much. We really regret what we did, but now we just want to fix this. I'm so sorry to ruin such a wonderful relationship." Alice said tearfully. I didn't reply: I was thinking.

They would have to make it up to Bella before trying to fix the actual relationship. They would have to tell Bella about their plotting, and then she might understand. I just wanted her to be happy. I just wanted my brother to be forgiven, and I just wanted things to go back to how it used to be. I voiced my opinion to Alice and Rosalie.

"We already tried-" Alice began. My eyes narrowed.

"Do you want my help or not?" I demanded.

That was when the phone rang. Alice's ringtone blasted through the house, and the small girl searched her purse for the source of the noise.

"Hello? Yes, this is her... What about- oh my god. Oh my god!" Alice's phone fell from her hand and clattered to the floor.

"Jasper's in the hospital." She whispered.

**JPOV**

I was running out of my house, chasing after Bella even though I knew it was too late. I had just sat on my couch for fifteen minutes, staring blankly at the seat that Bella had occupied. Something in me snapped. Whether it was the loneliness or the heartbreak, I'm not sure.I just knew I needed to get to her, I needed to try to fix what had happened between us for good. I ran all the way out into the street, tears spilling down my cheeks.

I heard the low roar of an engine, the soft crackle of rubber rolling smoothly across gravel. I looked up in time to see two bright, yellow lights glaring at me as the car approached. I heard a screaming blare as the driver slammed their hand down on the horn. Then I felt pain, unadulterated pain shoot through me. I blacked out.

**BPOV**

No. No, this wasn't supposed to happen. He was only supposed to feel guilty, then he would feel sorry and apologize to me. _I _shouldn't have been the one to cry over his unresponsive, barely breathing body, _I_ wasn't supposed to be the one to feel guilty about everything I'd done. But most of all, _I_ should've been the one in that hospital bed, barely hanging on to life itself. It should have been me. I deserved it.

Even as I thought back to the hours I'd spent sobbing over the loneliness, all the tears I'd cried from the pain and rejection I felt, it was nothing compared to this. Jasper had been hit in the stomach by the car that was driving twenty mph over the speed limit. Luckily they had braked as soon as they saw Jasper, but he was still hit hard. The flesh on his stomach was torn and his left arm was broken. As he fell, his head had smashed against the road. We didn't know how serious the damage was, as Jasper remained unresponsive.

The nurse called Edward, Alice, and Rosalie and the three of them were at the hospital within five minutes. The minute Edward came I collapsed on his shoulder, immediately wetting his shirt.

"We came as fast as we could." said Rosalie who was consoling a distraught Alice. I hardly recognized the shorter girl from when we first met. She looked like she had lost a dangerous amount of weight, and dark rings circled her eyes.

"D-do you kn-know if he's o-okay?" Alice stuttered, hiccuping through her tears. Mascara ran down her cheeks and she wiped it away, uncaring.

"He's not stable right now. They don't... they don't know if he's ever going to wake up." I responded with an equal amount of tears. I felt so lost, so alone despite Edward standing behind me and two girls that cared just as much.

I did the only thing I could ever do in a situation such as this. I called Emmett.

"Hello?" His voice was cold, lifeless, and strained. It was so unlike the Emmett that had called me so early in the morning just two months before.

"Em-" I cleared my throat. "Emmett, it's Bella."

I could hear his breath quicken, but I was too focused on wondering how to tell him that our mutual friend, the guy that had been there for him since the beginning, was holding on to life by a thread.

"Bella?" he sounded really surprised. "Why are you calling? Not that I don't appreciate you calling, but I was just-"

"Jasper's been in an accident." I interrupted with a shaky voice. I heard Emmett choke and I closed my eyes to keep from crying.

"He's been hospitalized," I continued, tears threatening to fall. I felt Edward put his arms around me from behind in an attempt to comfort me. "and we don't know if he's ever going to wake up."

"I'm on my way." he said.

"Excuse me, dear, does this young man have any living relatives that I could contact?" an old nurse asked me, smiling kindly. I nodded- Jasper's mother had been traveling the US on a business trip all summer; she would have to cut the trip a little short.

I quickly gave her Jasper's mom's number off the contacts on my phone and started to head in to the room Jasper was in to see if his condition had changed. The nurse stood in my way, an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry, dear, only family."

"I _am_ his family!" I shouted back. "_I_ was the one that was there for him since the beginning. I've been there for him more than his own mother, I've comforted him when his dad left. I love Jasper as my own brother and I'll be damned if you don't let me into that freaking room this second!" The nurse looked startled, but she refused to budge.

"Carlisle!" I cried out in relief as the handsome blonde doctor came into view. "She's not letting me in there!"

"I'm sorry, Bella, but she's right. You're too emotional right now and we have to deal with Jasper right now. I promise you that we'll let you in right after the surgery but we can't have any visitors right now." He entered Jasper's room before I could respond.

Rosalie, who had been allowed in before the surgery, had puffy red eyes and a tear-streaked face. She was holding Alice tightly and Edward was rubbing circle's on the small girl's back. I didn't feel jealous, though. I finally understood, and it was time I started to forgive them.

"How is he?" came a voice from behind me. I turned around to find myself engulfed in the big, muscly arms of Emmett.

"Oh, Emmett, we've been so stupid." I sobbed into his chest. I had forgotten how good it felt to be in Emmett's arms, so warm and secure. "Nothing's changed right now, but your dad just went in to fix him. I just feel so helpless." I cried as Emmett patted my back and whispered soothing words into my ear.

"I've missed you so much, Bella." Emmett said. "I just wanted to let you know that you will always be the number one girl to me. Rosalie stayed silent but she didn't even look angry.

"Can you ever forgive me, Emmett?" I asked, my trembling voice muffled by his cotton t-shirt.

"I'm the one who should be asking for forgiveness. Can _you_ forgive _me_?"

"Always, Em."

**A/N: **

**I'm starting with a short chapter just to get my feet off the ground again, then I can start finishing the story. Sorry if anyone doesn't like the recent events, but I feel like it's time Bella stops being a bitch, Rosalie and Alice suck it up, and Emmett is finally forgiven.**

**Nobody has any idea how surprised I was that people were still reading this! It gave me great pleasure to read what you had to say, and please feel free to leave a review on what you liked or didn't like. I'd also love it if people started PMing me! I love hearing what you have to say.**

**-Lilac and Freesia**

**P.S.**

**My e-mail is "lilacandfreesia gmail . com" incase you want to contact my that way too!**


	12. Waiting

Previously:

"_Can you ever forgive me, Emmett?" I asked, my trembling voice muffled by his cotton t-shirt._

"_I'm the one who should be asking for forgiveness. Can you forgive me?"_

"_Always, Em."_

It was seven in the morning when Bella woke up the next day. She blinked heavily against the sunlight that danced on her eyelids, reluctant to get up.

She stretched her back, which was aching from the long night in an uncomfortable position. Bella had slept beside Jasper's bed the each night holding his hand from a hard plastic chair.

Emmett slept soundly in a chair that was positioned to face the hospital cot from a corner of the room and Bella could hear his soft snoring.

She scooted her chair closer to the bed and examined Jasper closely to see if any changes in his condition had occurred since he was brought out of surgery late four nights before.

"Emmett!" Bella shouted as she felt the fingers she held in her hand twitch. Jasper's eyes darted beneath his eyelids and his breathing picked up a faster pace.

"Whuh- wadiz it, Bells?" Emmett murmured, his voice thick with sleep. "S'only seven." He told her after a groggy glance to the clock over Jasper's bed.

"I think he's waking up! Call the nurse!" Bella shouted excitedly, squeezing Jasper's hand tightly.

Emmett sprung to life, pushing a button that alerted the nurse that had been looking over Jasper. Bella was hopping animatedly beside the bed when Emmett came over to watch as well. The blonde's eyes flickered open as his eyes found a space on the wall where he looked blankly.

"Jasper! Oh, Jasper, you're awake!" Bella cried, hugging him him tightly. Emmett squeezed into the hug as well.

"Bella? Emmett, is that you?" Jasper asked, his eyes still trained on the wall.

"Yeah, you've been out for nearly a whole week." Emmett told him quietly. "We didn't know if you were even going to make it. Your mom came to Forks but she's resting at home. I can go call her if you'd like; she would want to know that you're awake."

"Don't worry about that now, we can call her as soon as we turn the lights on. Why is it so dark?" Jasper asked.

Bella and Emmett looked at the bright, fluorescent bulb that hung from the ceiling and lit the room. They pulled back from the hug and looked into Jasper's eyes for the first time since he woke up.

"The lights are on. Emmett, what's wrong with his eyes? Why can't he see?" Bella panicked, waving a hand in front of Jasper's face. He didn't blink.

"Bella? Where are you? I'm freaking out." He reached blindly and grabbed hold of Emmett's t-shirt, pulling his two hysterical friends closer. That was when the nurse made her appearance.

"Is this Mr. Hale's room?" the old woman asked.

"Yes, he's awake but he can't see." Bella informed her with a shaky voice. "Can you fix him?"

"Oh dear, I'm going to have to get Dr. Carlisle for this one." the nurse told them after flashing a pocket-sized flashlight into Jasper's unseeing eyes.

"You're going to be okay- It's going to be okay." Bella said, but it sounded like she was trying to reassure herself more than she was for Jasper.

They waited in an apprehensive silence for Carlisle to show up. Bella stroked Jasper's arm to comfort him but she could tell he was silently panicking despite her efforts.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, Carlisle burst into the room with a small flashlight device of his own.

"Okay, Jasper, I want you to open your eyes wide." he flicked his device on and moved it from one side of Jasper's face to the other. His eyes didn't follow the light.

"Damn it," he muttered. All three kids raised their eyebrows in surprise, Jasper was more in worry. They had never heard the doctor swear before, but then again they had never been effected with anything quite as serious as a loss of sight.

After performing some more tests, Carlisle finally slumped beside Jasper on the bed. It had taken him an hour to try every test he knew and they all showed him the same result.

"Jasper's cataracts have accumulated too many indissoluble proteins that have produced a shift in the balance between the proteins and the crystallin lens which, because of how densely packed they are, naturally become transparent. Because of this accumulation, the proteins have become aggregated and result in a blur of vision. This is a large mass of aggregated proteins, so it must have had a slow build up over a long period of time." Bella and Emmett just stared at Carlisle while Jasper looked at the ceiling without really looking at the ceiling.

"You mean I'm blind?" Jasper shouted. "I was fine before the accident, how can I be blind?"

"Yeah, why has this started now?" Bella asked, still trying to understand what the doctor had just explained to them in his own terms and scared after Jasper's outburst.

"I have reason to believe that the stress and shock of the accident may have sped up the process of aggregation and created a denser opacity in a shorter amount of time. Jasper's eyesight has been getting worse and he didn't even notice."

JPOV

I was blind. I was blind and it was scaring the shit out of me, but I couldn't even see my friends or Carlisle to tell them that.

I turned to where I assumed Carlisle was through the blackness of my vision, or lack of vision. I asked him the question that I was positive was burning in the back of all of our minds.

"Is there any way to cure it, Carlisle?" I asked, tears forming on the corners of my eyes. "There must be _some_ way to fix it." I said frantically.

I could feel myself being embraced by Emmett's burly arms and Bella's petite ones. I leaned in to find comfort in their touch.

"Thankfully, yes, but you would have to undergo a series of eye surgeries." Carlisle said. "It is a short process and it isn't painful. I can set you up to get the treatment as soon as possible."

We all breathed a sigh of relief and I nearly started crying again. I was so scared that I wouldn't ever be able to see Bella or Emmett again, after all we'd been through and especially right after we made up. Carlisle left the room to give us some privacy before the operation.

"So what made you decide to forgive us, Bella?" I asked suddenly, realizing that Bella hadn't cared about me this much in months.

"I could never forgive _myself_ if you died before I could apologize properly, so I only had to forgive the both of you. I love you both so much and it only took this horrible accident to open my eyes." Bella admitted. I smiled at where I hoped she was. "And I take back what I said before. You will _always_ be my boys."

I was unbelievably happy that I had both of my friends back, and even as I was carted off to get my eyes operated on, I could only think about how things could finally be back to normal... with the edition of Edward, Rosalie, and Alice, of course.

**A/N: Well I'm done with all that mushy stuff now. Just wait until the next chapter where Emmett and Bella take Jasper out for one of their last days of summer break- while he can't see. Humor shall ensue.**

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hope you all are having marvelous holidays! I also hope you appreciated all the research I did on BLINDNESS for Carlisle's speech.**

**Now, in honor of Thanksgiving, I am thankful for:**

**Butterflies-LastForever, izzysunflower, avalosluvsmj, CullenLina, and gldlys for reviewing the previous chapter :)**


End file.
